


cut me loose, my parachute

by Skiek



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: <3, M/M, Praise Kink, hope u like this morgan, this is... entirely self indulgent....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiek/pseuds/Skiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its kinda like the biggest trust fall wade has ever been in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut me loose, my parachute

"that's it, my beautiful boy."

wade whines, rocking into the touch of peter's soft hand against his rough cheek. he's almost like a cat, peter notes, in the manner he yearns to be pet, complimented, given affectionate touches, and in the way he responds with almost purring like vocals, lightly nipping at the skin of his hand when he feels frisky.

he's so beautiful like this, peter thinks, straddling wade's hips, boxers tented and a wet patch starting to grow from his pre-cum. peter, however, is fully dressed, but he can feel the strain of his erection against the tight fabric of his jeans, but e knows he will have to wait to take care of that. now, wade is the focus of his attention, just like he always is.

"yeah, you like that, don't you? my pretty boy, all heated and flustered, so gorgeous like this. i could suck you off like this, see your delicate expressions as you come, but i think i like this better," peter whispers, palming wade through his boxers, grinning as wade lets out a soft gasp, eyes shut, but fluttering open every now and again.

"you are so beautiful, wade, and i love how your scars feel, how they look, and i love how they paint a picture across your canvas, and i love your eyes, i love your laugh, i love you," peter adds, voice low and husky, and wade just about comes from that alone, but peter's pulling his boxers down, and making a ring with his fingers around the base of wade's cock, and wade just about cries from the denial.

"nu-huh, you aren't getting away that easily." peter reaches over on the bed, grabbing a cock ring from their box and and sliding it onto wade, who lets out a low moan.

wade feels like begging, pleading for peter to do something, anything, but he knows that will get him nowhere. so instead he writhes under peters touch, as peter moves his palms from wade's cock to his chest, lightly rubbing at the coarse skin there.

peter thinks for a moment, before grabbing the lube, slicking his fingers, and wade knows peters about to prep him. however, peter surprises the other by slowly moving his fingers into himself, letting out a low guttural moan as he presses into himself, pants now discarded and boxers thrown to the side.

wade watches, going to move his hands to rest on peter's waist, but the other uses the hand not in use to grab wade's wrists in one hand and place them above his head.

"no," peter growls, and wade whimpers a a bit more, wanting, no, needing to feel peter's skin under his fingers.

"are you ready?" peter asks, and wade sees a flash of concern, and wade simply nods, knowing words would fail him right now.

"ok, i'm going to remove the ring," peter continues, doing just so, slicking up wade's cock with more lube, before gently sliding himself onto it, letting out a sigh.

"you feel so good, baby, god, i love feeling you fill me up, you're so beautiful, such a stretch," peter rambles, hands placed on wade's chest, as he adjusts his knees. he starts to move, and wade just about cums from that, but then peter presses his lips to wade's, and wade just about starts to cry.

peter lets out a cry into the kiss, and wade can only assume that he's hit his prostate, and wade bucks his hips up, hitting that sweet spot again. the smaller man starts to move faster, more frantically, and when wade spills into him, peter lets out a low moan, cock twitching as he feels the pleasure rush through him. and after peter slowly pulls himself off wade, he grins as he flops down next to the other.

"did you know that you are such an amazing person? i love you so much," peter whispers, an arm flopping over and settling across wade's chest.

"do you wanna get up and shower?"

"mmmm... no."


End file.
